The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to gas turbine engines using stoichiometric exhaust gas recirculation.
In gas turbine (GT) engines, compressed air and fuel are mixed together and combusted to produce high energy fluids that are directed to a turbine section where the fluids interact with turbine buckets to generate mechanical energy, which can be employed to generate power and electricity. In particular, the turbine buckets may rotate a shaft to which an electrical generator is coupled. Within the electrical generator, the shaft rotation induces current in a coil electrically coupled to an external electrical circuit. As the high energy fluids leave the turbine section they can be redirected to a heat recovery steam generator (HRSG) where heat from the fluids can be used to generate steam for steam turbine engines and further power and electricity generation.
With the combustion of the air and the fuel, however, emissions and/or pollutants, such as Carbon Monoxide (CO) and Oxides of Nitrogen (NOx), are produced and may be found in gas turbine engine emissions. Reductions of these pollutants are necessary to lessen the negative environmental impacts of gas turbine engines and to comply with regulations. Often however reduction of pollutants is directly connected to a loss of efficiency that impacts the economic value of electricity generation.